A Wandering Truth
by KatiatheGreat1
Summary: A little girl ended up on Michael and Nikita's safe house doorstep. They don't know what to do with her and they can't leave her out there, so they take her in. Little do they know, there's a big secret behind how she ended up there. Once that secret is revealed, they find out that the truth is more than they can handle.
1. Chapter 1: The Wanderer

A/N Hey guys! I'm finally back with a new story! This story idea has been on my mind for months. I just didn't know how to start it. But here it is! Sorry, I'm kinda rusty so the story might start off boring. It gets better! I swear! Hope you guys enjoy!

Disclaimer: After all of these years, I still do not own Nikita. *goes back into the corner*

A Wandering Truth (A Nikita Fanfiction)

Chapter 1: The Wanderer

"I'm so glad that mission was a success. I didn't think we'd ever finish. God I can't wait to get home and get some actual sleep." Nikita thought to herself.

"What are thinking about?" Michael asked while glancing at Nikita.

"I was just thinking about how comfortable my bed will feel." Nikita responded

"Who said you'll be getting any sleep?" Michael said winking at Nikita.

"Oh shut up." Nikita said while hitting Michael playfully.

Michael just smiled and continued driving. Right when all became silent, Nikita let out a slightly loud gasp. Michael glanced at her and saw her eyes wide and fixed on their approaching safe house.

"Michael slow down. There's something at our doorstep. It could be dangerous." Nikita said eyes still fixed on the house.

Michael did as he was told and started driving at a rather slow pace.

"What is that?" he thought. He then did a mental check of where the weapons were located and how much ammo they had, just incase things got ugly.

"Michael, that's a little girl."

"Are you sure?" he responded lifting an eyebrow

"Yeah. Look!" Nikita said pointing.

Michael parked the car at a safe distance away from the house and they both got out. They walked closer to the house and found out that Nikita's assumption was right. There at the doorstep sat a little girl no older than 5. She had long, thin, black hair, light brown eyes, and tan skin. She wore a pair of blue jeans, old black and white converse shoes, and a light brown shirt that matched her eyes. When Michael and Nikita were directly in front of her, Michael crouched down so that he was eye to eye with her.

"What's your name?" Michael asked.

"Amanda said my name was Emily" the little girl mumbled.

"Amanda?" Nikita mumbled to herself.

"What's your last name?" Michael asked.

"I don't know. Amanda never told me"

"Come on. Let's go inside before someone sees us." Nikita said extending her hand to Emily.

Once inside, Nikita went to fix Emily something to eat. She figured she was sitting outside for a long time with nothing to eat. While fixing the sandwich, she saw a note on the laptop sitting on the table. It was a note from Alex and Birkoff. It said "Went out to get lunch with Sonya and Sean. Might go to the movies. Won't be back until 10 p.m. Have fun! Love Alex and Birkoff". Nikita took the note and the sandwich and went into the living room.

"Alex and Birkoff aren't here. They'll be back at 10" Nikita said throwing the note to Michael.

"Typical." Michael said.

"Here honey, eat something." Nikita said to Emily.

"I can't eat that." Emily said with disgust on her face.

"Why not? It's just a sandwich"

"Because I don't like meat."

"Wow. What a surprise. Here Michael, we don't want this to go to waste. "Nikita said handing the sandwich to Michael.

"Thanks."

"So your name is Emily. Do you know why you're here?" Nikita asked while taking a seat next to Michael.

"No. Last thing I remember was being inside my room when they came in and then….nothing."

"Who are they?" Michael asked.

"The bad guys…" Emily said.

"Do you know how you got there?" Michael asked

"No I can't remember much."

"She doesn't even know her parents." Nikita tried to whisper to Michael.

"Amanda always told me that one day I would be reunited with my mommy and daddy, but so far that hasn't happened." Emily mumbled.

"Michael, can I talk to you for a minute." Nikita asked heading for the kitchen.

"Sure. Emily, you can make yourself at home." Michael said following Nikita.

"What the hell are they doing?!" Nikita said.

"What do you mean?"

"They're taking little kids from their houses!"

"Sssh! We don't want Emily to hear. You might scare her."

"I'm sorry. It's just that…" Nikita trailed off.

"It's just what?" Micah said wrapping his arms around Nikita.

"These kids are too young. They shouldn't be exposed to the things Division does."

"I understand, but right now we need to think about what were going to do with Emily."

Michael was right. They didn't know what to do with Emily. They couldn't just send her away. They had no idea who her parents were or where she lived and handing her over to the authorities was out of the question. They would've just sent her to an orphanage instead of actually finding out where she belonged and Nikita was not about to let that happen.

"I guess we can take care of her. That is, until we find her parents." Nikita said.

"Well alright then. We should get back and see what she's doing." Michael said untangling his arms from around Nikita.

When they got back into the living room, they saw Emily sound asleep on the couch.

"She looks so peaceful." Nikita whispered."

"Let's put her in the guest bedroom" Michael whispered as he walked over and scooped Emily up into his arms.

Once Emily was in the guest bed sound asleep, Michael and Nikita decided that it was best for them to just go to bed. There was no way they were doing anything tonight with Emily in the room down the hall from theirs.

Nikita woke up in the middle of the night thinking about Emily. She couldn't stop thinking about why Division would kidnap Emily.

"Michael?" Nikita whispered lightly tapping Michael.

"Yeah?" Michael said with sleep in his voice.

"I can't sleep."

"Why? What's the matter?" Michael whispered rolling over so that he was spooning Nikita.

"I keep thinking about Emily." Nikita said looking at Michael

"Don't worry. We'll find a way to get her home safely."

"It's not just that. I keep wondering why Division would kidnap a girl so young. There's got to be a reason. Amanda wouldn't just take a random child. There's something special about that girl." Nikita said untangling herself from Michael's arms and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Maybe Emily is super intelligent." Michael said propping himself up on one arm.

"Yeah. That could be it. I mean, did you hear how well she talks."

"Her parents must have been those type of parents who talk to their kid when they're still in the womb." Michael giggled.

"Shut up." Nikita laughed hitting Michael playfully.

Just as they were about to go back to sleep, they heard a scream coming from the guest bedroom. Nikita jumped up and grabbed two guns from the drawer next to the bed. She tossed Michael a gun as she sprinted out of the room towards the guest bedroom. Michael shortly followed her. Before Michael got to the room, he was stopped by Birkoff, and Alex. The scream had awakened them also.

"What the hell was that?" Birkoff asked as the three crept down the hall towards the guest bedroom.

"I sure in the hell don't know but it seems as though Michael does." Alex whispered to Birkoff.

Michael was walking faster than the rest of the group because he knew what it was. The only reason he wasn't already at the guest bedroom with Emily and Nikita was because they were slowing him down. If he had never ran into them, he would've already been in the room with Nikita and Emily.

"Come on guys. It sounded like it came from the guest bedroom." Michael said trying to get them to the guest bedroom faster.

Once they finally made it to the guest bedroom, they Nikita soothing Emily. Michael rushed over to Emily and Nikita and started to do the same.

"What happened? Is everything ok?" Michael asked as Emily shifted from Nikita's arms to Michael's.

"She had a bad dream, that's all." Nikita responded.

"Are you ok?" Michael asked Emily.

"Yeah. I just had a bad dream about those bad guys."

"It's ok. They can't hurt you anymore" Michael said holding Emily.

"Can I sleep with you guys?" Emily said looking at Nikita.

"Of course you can." Nikita responded.

As they were heading back the their room with Emily, Alex and Birkoff stopped them.

"Can we speak to you guys for a minute?" Alex asked.

"Sure. Go ahead Emily, we'll be there in a minute." Nikita said.

As soon as Emily was out of hearing distance, Alex and Birkoff gave Michael and Nikita this confusing look.

" Where did that small child come from?" Birkoff asked.

" Her name is Emily. She was sitting at the doorstep when Michael and I got here. Division sent her." Nikita said.

" Division?" Alex asked confused.

" Yeah. She said that Amanda only told her that her name was Emily."

"Why would Division kidnap a little girl from her house? That doesn't make sense." Alex mumbled.

" It does if that little girl has some kind of super intelligence power. I bet that's why they kidnapped her." Birkoff said.

" That's what I was thinking." Nita said.

"Well what are you going to do with her?" Alex asked

"We're going to take care of her until we find her parents." Michael said.

" Are you guys sure you're up for that?" Birkoff asked.

" Yeah. It shouldn't be that hard." Nikita said wrapping her arm around Michael's waist.


	2. Author's Note

A/N: Sooooooo I realized that I haven't updated this story in 6 months. S IX MONTHS! I am so sorry you guys. I have been so busy and I know it sounds bad but I forgot about this story. I am having major writer's block right now (now that I remembered the story). I am working on it though! I will try to update as soon as possible! Thank you guys for waiting!


	3. Chapter 2: Mysteries and Memories

**A/N: Told you I'd work on it! Here it is! Chapter 2! It may seem boring though. I think I lost my touch but whatever it's here. I'll try to remember to start Chapter 3 and get it uploaded as soon as possible but I can't guarantee that. Hope you enjoy! Sorry if it seems too short.**

Disclaimer: Do I need to repeat the fact that I don't own Nikita or any of the characters?

Chapter Two: Mysteries and Memories

Nikita awoke tiredly to the sound of the alarm clock going off. She forgot to turn it off after Emily came to sleep in their bed. Michael and Nikita had been constantly awakened by the screams of Emily. As Nikita was about to get up, she felt two little hands squeeze her around her waist. She turned her head to see Emily sound asleep right next to her. She then noticed that Michael was not in the bed next to Emily. She quickly, but skillfully, got up without waking Emily. As she made her way around the corner of the bed, she saw Michael sleeping on top of blankets on the floor. She silently giggled as she made her way towards him. Since they had been constantly awakened during the night, Michael was sleeping lightly and happened to hear Nikita's footsteps. Just as she was about to crouch down to him, he grabbed her leg and tripped her, making her bump her head on the floor.

"Dammit Nikita I thought you were someone else." Michael said quickly helping her up.

" Who else could I be? You know what, don't answer that." Nikita said while rubbing her now throbbing head.

" You alright?"

" I don't know. You tell me." Nikita said while tripping Michael with her leg.

" Woah!"

" Not so good is it?" Nikita said smirking and extending her hand to Michael.

" No not really." Michael giggled while rubbing his also now throbbing head and getting up.

The first loud thump had awakened Emily, who was now laying across the bed on her stomach watching Michael and Nikita. She giggled at how funny Michael and Nikita were acting. They both looked only to see Emily's brown eyes staring back at them.

" Hey kiddo." Michael said as he sat next to Emily.

" You guys are funny." Emily giggled.

" Well he started it." Nikita said folding her arms playfully.

" But you finished it." Emily said pointing to Nikita.

" Haha. Come on Emily." Michael said getting up extending his hand to Emily.

Emily got up and held Michael's hand and they all went to the kitchen. As Nikita was helping Emily get onto the stool sitting at the counter, Michael walked over to the radio and turned it on. Classic by MKTO started to play and Michael grabbed Nikita by her arm and spun her around.

" Ooh girl you're shining like a 5th avenue diamond and they don't make you like they used to. You're never going out of style!" Michael sang while dancing with Nikita.

" Michael stop I have to make breakfast." Nikita laughed as he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close.

" Breakfast can wait." Michael said.

Just as he was about to kiss her, Alex and Birkoff came in. They were awakened when Nikita had tripped Michael earlier.

"No it can't." Birkoff said making his way to the fridge.

" Aw don't do that in front of the kid." Alex said gesturing towards Emily who had her hands over her eyes.

Michael and Nikita laughed at the sight of the little girl. Nikita made her way to Alex who was already about to start cooking while Michael went to turn down the music.

" Wow for some people who didn't get much sleep last night, you guys sure are energetic." Birkoff said taking a seat next to Emily.

" I'm a morning person no matter how much sleep I get." Nikita said.

" I guess I just got used to having to get up early."

" So what are today's plans?" Alex asked.

" I guess we should start trying to find out about Emily" Birkoff said.

" How old are you Emily?" Nikita asked.

" I'm four years old. I just turned four on July 24." Emily said holding up four fingers.

" What would Division want with a 4 year old?" Alex whispered to Nikita.

" I don't know. There has to be something unique about her." Nikita whispered back.

" Do you remember anything about your parents?" Michael asked.

" No. Every time I try, my memory gets all fuzzy and stuff" Emily said putting her head down.

" I think I have an idea." Birkoff said going his computer.

" There he goes." Alex said glancing over at Birkoff.

" Let us know when you're done Nerd." Nikita said giving Emily and Michael their breakfast.

" Wait! I remember something", Emily said dropping her fork.

" Birkoff write this down." Michael said.

" I remember waking up in the car with Amanda, right before I got here." Emily said staring off into the distance.

"_When we get there, dump the girl and keep moving." Amanda said._

" _Don't you want to make sure we don't damage her body or something?" a man asked._

" _Yes but I also don't want them to catch us!"_

"_Ok but what if-" _

" _No more questions! Just keep driving. We're almost there." _

_Emily slowly opened her eyes and saw Amanda in the passenger seat and a man in the driver's seat. She sat up in her seat and looked around. She tried to look out the window but they were tinted._

" _Where are we going?" Emily asked_

" _I thought you said that the injection wouldn't wear off for another hour!" Amanda said staring coldly at the driver._

"_I-I-I…Well..Um.."_

"_Never mind. Hello Emily. How are you dear." Amanda said giving her signature smile to the confused child._

"_Where are we going?" Emily asked again._

"_You'll see." Amanda said turning back around._

_After what seemed like forever, but was only 20 minutes, they finally reached their destination. Emily watched as the man got out of the car. Seconds later, Emily's door was opened and she was pulled out by the masculine man._

" _Where are we?"_

"_Don't worry about it! Sit here. Don't move."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because I said so!"_

" _Where are you going? Are you going to leave me here? I don't want to be left alone!"_

"_Be quiet! We'll be back! Sit tight." The man said heading back to the car._

"The last thing I remember is watching the car leave." Emily said now looking at Nikita.

" Did you get all of that?" Michael asked Birkoff.

" It still doesn't make sense." Alex said staring at her food.

" We won't understand it until we get a legit reason. Eat your food before it gets cold." Nikita said walking out of the kitchen.

" Aren't you gonna eat?" Michael asked.

" No. I'm not really hungry." Nikita said going up the stairs.

" Oh. Ok then." Michael said watching Nikita with concerned eyes.

After Emily's story, breakfast was quiet. Everyone was still trying to figure out what Division would want with a 4 year old girl. She didn't even know how to add or subtract. What could she possibly do that they couldn't? Their thoughts are interrupted by Birkoff's yell.

"Hey guys! I think I found something!" Birkoff yelled from his computer.

" Alex take Emily upstairs and tell Nikita to get down here." Michael said speed walking to Birkoff.


	4. Chapter 3: Lost

A/N: Hey guys! I'm back! This chapter took me a long time to write so I hope you guys like it!...I have nothing else to say..

Disclaimer: Blah blah blah I don't own Nikita blah blah blah..You guys know how this goes.

Chapter Three: Lost

"_Good morning Emily. Did you sleep well?" Amanda asked._

" _Yeah, I guess. When can I go outside?" Emily asked putting on her favorite shirt and shoes._

"_When it's time." Amanda said walking over and helping Emily with her clothes._

" _But I'm tired of this boring old place." Emily whined._

" _Don't worry darling. The time will come soon. Very soon." Amanda said brushing Emily's hair._

" _Will I ever see my mommy and daddy again?"_

" _Yes, but we must not discuss this right now. He is waiting for us."_

_Emily and Amanda walked out of the little girl's room and down a long hallway. At the end of the hall was a huge silver door._

" _Now listen to me Emily. When we go in there, you must not say or ask anything about the outside world or your parents. Do you understand?"_

"_Yes ma'am."_

"Here Emily why don't you stay in here for a minute. You can watch TV if you want." Alex said while leading Emily into her room.

"Okay. You're going to come back for me right?" Emily asked

"Of course. I'd never leave you." Alex said crouching to eye level with Emily.

" Okay." Emily smiled.

Alex walked out of the room and closed the door behind her. She walked across the hall to Michael and Nikita's room to find Nikita.

" Nikita, Birkoff wants you to come downstairs. He thinks he found something about Emily." Alex asked as she approached the room.

When Alex entered the room, she didn't see Nikita inside She decided to go check the bathroom. When she got closer to the door, she heard what sounded like a muffled cry.

"Nikita? Are you ok?" Alex asked as she knocked on the door.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I'll be out in a minute" Nikita said scrambling to collect herself.

After 5 minutes, Nikita opened the door and walked out of the bathroom. Alex was sitting on the bed waiting for her.

"Nikita were you…were you crying?" Alex asked as she approached the woman.

"No. What makes you think that?"

"Well I heard a noise that sounded like someone crying when I came in." Alex said now picking at her hands.

" Well you heard wrong." Nikita said as she left.

Alex followed right behind Nikita. She knew the woman had past issues that she refused to speak about so she decided to drop what had just happened. When the got downstairs, the two women walked over to the computer where the guys were to hear what Birkoff had discovered.

"Whatcha got for us Nerd?" Nikita said leaning on the table.

" I found this old Amber Alert file from four years ago for a little girl exactly described like Emily." Birkoff said while pulling up the file.

" This does sound like how Emily would've looked as a baby." Michael said reading the file.

" It says this was reported by Casey and Jeffery Bandso. Their address at the time was 4573 Nausa Lane." Birkoff said.

" Well it's a start." Nikita said standing up straight. " Alex and Birkoff, stay here. Michael and I will go check the place out."

Michael and Nikita went upstairs to put clothes on while Alex went to check on Emily. When Alex walked into the room where Emily was, she saw that Emily was gone. She immediately started panicking.

"Emily?! Emily where are you?!, Alex said frantically checking around the room.

"Here I am." Emily said jumping out of the closet and giggling.

"Oh my gosh Emily. Please don't do that again. You scared me." Alex said starting to relax.

"Sorry." Emily said still giggling.

" You guys are settled?" Nikita said walking into the room.

"Yeah we're fine." Alex said.

"Ok. Good. Michael and I are about to leave."

"Where are you going?" Emily asked.

"We have some stuff to take care of."

"Aww, but I want you to stay here." , Emily whined.

"Sorry kiddo ,but Michael and I have to take care of something. We'll be back before you know it." Nikita said hugging Emily.

"Ok. Hurry back." Emily said.

After Nikita and Emily let go of each other, Nikita left the room. She walked down the stairs. Before she reached the bottom of the stairs, she overheard Michael and Birkoff talking in the living room.

"Do you think she's ok?" Michael asked

"Yeah of course." Birkoff tried to reassure him.

"I'm worried about her Birkoff. She rarely eats, she sometimes wakes up in the middle of the night crying, and quite frankly it's scaring me." Michael said beginning ot pace back and forth.

" Calm down Mikey. I'm sure she's fine. She's just going through a thing."

"She's hiding something from me and I know it. I know it's scaring the hell out of her. Something is bothering here and I'm going to find out no matter what." Michael said leaving the room.

" Hey nerd, who were you guys talking about?" Nikita asked descending down the rest of the stairs.

" Oh Uh...Alex." We were talking about Alex." Birkoff lied.

"Oh ok." Nikita said believing his lie. "Where did Michael go?"

" In the kitchen" Birkoff said pointing.

Nikita walked in the kitchen and found Michael leaning against the counter with his eyes closed and his arms folded.

" You ready to go?" She asked approaching him cautiously.

" Yeah. Let's hit the road." Michael said smiling a little bit at her.

Michael and Nikita left the house and got into the car. While they were in the car, Michael noticed that Nikita was refusing to make eye contact with him and instead was looking out the window with her hands in her lap. He took one of his hands and placed it on hers. Upon Michael's touch, Nikita flinched and silently gasped. When she realized that Michael had noticed her gesture, she looked out the window and refused to make eye contact with him again.

"Are you ok Nikita?" Michale asked eyes still on the road.

"Yeah I'm fine." she said still refusingot look at him

"Then why did you flinched when I touched you?"

"You startled me, that's all." She said now looking down at her hands.

Michael, not believing a word she said, pulled the car over and turned in his seat so that he was looking right at Nikita.

" Nikita, look at me."

" Why did you pull over?" Nikita said finally looking at Michael.

" What's bothering you?"

" Nothing. Michael. I'm fine. Now pull off."

" Not until you tell me what is on your mind."

" Michael I said I'm fine now please.." Nikita said looking away from him again.

" Nikita.." Michael said in a low voice.

" Dammit Michael! Can you stop asking me that?! I'm fine! Now pull the fucking car off! Nikita yelled.

"No I'm not pulling off until you tell me what's bothering you! Nikita I'm worried about you! You don't eat, you don't sleep, and that is not like you. Please. I love you." Michael said yelling and then lowering his tone.

After what seemed like 20 hours, but was only 5 minutes, of silence and no moving, Nikita got out of the car and started running. Michael, struck by the surprise of Nikita's action, realized after 1 minute that she had just jumped out of the car and started drive after her. Nikita saw Michael's car gaining on her so she turned into a tight alley. Michael, knowing that the car wouldn't fit, pulled over and ditched the car to chase after her on foot. Although Nikita was faster than Michael, he gained speed and was starting to catch up to her. When Nikita reached the end of the alley, there was a gate with a small slit from the ground up to the middle. Nikita knew that climbing the gate would take too long and that Michael would catch her, so she pushed herself through the little slit, creating a gash in her arm in the process. Once she was on the other side, Nikita hissed in pain as she ran through the other side of the alley. When Michael reached the gate, he slammed his fist into the gate and cursed under his breath. He turned around and walked back towards the car while calling Birkoff's cellphone. If anyone could find Nikita, it was Birkoff.


	5. Chapter 4: Unknown

A/N: Soooooo this chapter was so far the hardest to write because I had major writer's block. I had no idea how to start off this chapter. Hopefully you guys are content with this chapter. Here it is! I'll try to update the next chapter as soon as possible. There are no promises though. My life is pretty busy right about now. I hope this chapter isn't short to you guys. It was hard to write. Thank you guys so much for all the reviews, follows, etc. I really appreciate it. Just stick with me through the story and I swear you won't be disappointed. If you are then...oops.

Disclaimer: If I owned Nikita, you guys would've gotten some Mikita babies for sure.

Chapter Four: Unknown

"_Everyone is special in their own way. You on the other hand are more special. You have something other children your age don't have." Amanda whispered to the child on the bed._

" _And what is that?"_

" _You'll find out soon my dear."_

"_...I don't want to."_

" _Excuse me?"_

" _I don't want to stay here anymore. I don't want to find out my special. I WANT TO GO HOME!" Emily said jumping out of the bed._

" _You get back here right now! You have no choice Emily! You belong to me!" Amanda said jumping up after the small child._

_Then, all went black._

" Hey MIkey that was fast. You and Nikita already…" Birkoff said when he answered his phone.

" Birkoff she's gone." Michael cut him off.

" Who's gone? Emily's parents? Well that can't be right. It says here that they purch.." Birkoff said typing into his computer.

"No. Nikita. I'll explain later. Can you track her?" Michael said starting up his car.

" Yeah. I'll try. When was the last time you saw her?"

" I chased her through the alley between Meade Ave. and Austin Boulevard."

" Okay I'll see what can do."

" Okay. I'm on my way back now."

" Hey Michael. What happened?" Alex asked as she opened the front door for Michael.

" She ran." Michael walking towards Birkoff

" Why would she do that?" Alex asked.

" I don't know. She's hiding something from me. I know she is." Michael said starting to pace back and forth in front of Birkoff.

" Okay. Michael you need to calm down. Come sit down and tell us from the beginning what happened." Alex said taking a seat on the couch.

" Alright. Where do I start?" Michael asked sitting on the couch with Alex.

" Well you can start from after you guys left here."

" Ok. After a few minutes of driving, I noticed Nikita was being rather quiet and was staring out the window so I went to grab for her hand but...when I grabbed her hand, she flinched..like she was afraid of anyone touching her. When I looked at her, she wouldn't look at me. I decided to question her about it but she refused to tell me what was bothering her. I pulled over and kept insisting but she still refused. From the look on her face, I could see she was beginning to panic. Next thing I know, she bolted out of the car and down the street. I drove after her but then she ducked into an alley so I continued to pursuit her on foot. She got away by slipping through a slit in a fence at the end of the alley. We have to find her. No telling what she could do to herself or what could happen to her."

" Something's not right with her. That's not like her." Alex said.

" No it is like Niki. She's always been known to run away from her problems and Michael you were her problem at that moment."

" What are you trying to say Birkoff?" Michael said raising an eyebrow

" Michael we all knew Niki had some past issues. You shouldn't have constantly provoked her into telling you what was bothering her. She reacted with her flight or fight reflex. In her case, her reflex was flight."

" Damn it. You're right. I was blinded by getting the truth, I didn't think about her.." Michael said getting up and starting to pace again.

" It's ok Michael. It's not entirely your fault. Nikita just doesn't know how to express her emotions." Alex said trying to calm him down again.

" You're right Alex. Birkoff how's it going on that search?"

" I got nothing." Birkoff said typing into his computer.

" Honestly Michael, I think we should just forget about this and focus on Emily. Nikita will come back when she's ready."

" No Alex. I can't do that. What if something happens to her? Then I really won't be able to concentrate. Keep looking Birkoff."

" We still need to check out that lead on Emily's parents. The sooner we get her home safely, the sooner we can concentrate fully on finding Nikita."

" Ok. We'll go check out that home. Birkoff you keep searching for Nikita. We'll call you if we need anything." Michael said grabbing the car keys.

" Woah woah woah. What about the kid?" Birkoff said throwing his hands up

" Keep her busy." Alex said walking out and closing the door behind her and Michael.

" Great. Kid duty." Birkoff sighed typing into his computer again.

Nikita ran. She had no idea where she was going. Her vision started to blur due to the loss of blood from the untreated gash in her right arm. She stumbled upon a shelter and immediately went in. If she were in her right mind, she would've passed it up. She only went inside because she knew she needed medical treatment and this place was the closest. When she walked inside, she immediately fell to the ground. Her legs had given out on her also from the loss of blood and the walking she had done. A woman named Rachel saw Nikita and immediately called for help. She kept asking Nikita for her name and how she got to the shelter but Nikita wasn't listening. After one minute, the shelter's nurse, Lisa, ran over. She insisted that Nikita let go of her wound so she could treat it but Nikita just kept shaking her head. Finally Lisa was able to pry Nikita's hand off of her arm to look at the wound when Nikita passed out, which was about 2 minutes after Lisa got there. After a short examination of the wound, Lisa had two service helpers help carry Nikita to their recovery room. Once she arrived there, Nikita was given oxygen and blood. While Nikita was out cold, Lisa sewed up her arm. After she was done, Rachel walked into the room. They had no idea who Nikita was and seeing as how she was unconscious, they knew they weren't getting any answers anytime soon. Rachel decided to just stay in the room until Nikita woke up. The first thing she wanted to do when Nikita woke up was to find out her identity.


	6. Chapter 5: Dead

**A/N :Hey guys! I'm back..again. :) Sorry for taking so long to write and upload this story. A lot has happened since I wrote the last chapter. I have this huge test coming up which determines what colleges I get into and I've been studying non- stop. I am actually surprised that I was able to find some time to think about this. So here it is! Chapter Five! Hope you enjoy. Hopefully my writing skills haven't gone stale.**

Chapter Five: Dead

Nikita woke up in a startled manner. When she opened her eyes, she had no idea where she was. She tried to move, but was pushed back down by a hand on her shoulder. Immediately she started to panic, but for some reason, she couldn't get her legs and arms to function like she wanted them to. Her vision was not working as well either. All she could see were blobs and blurs of what she presumed were people running around her. All of a sudden, she felt a sharp object being stuck into her arm. She then felt numb and drifted into an unwanted sleep.

The second time she woke up, she didn't fight. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around. Luckily her vision wasn't blurry like the last time. When she looked to her left, she saw a strange woman sitting next to her. Nikita tried to get up but, again, the strange woman pushed her gently back down. Unlike last time, Nikita let her.

" Hello. How are you feeling?" The woman asked.

" Wh-Where am I?" Nikita said in a hoarse voice.

" You're in a shelter. Do you remember how you got here?"

" No. I-I can't remember." Nikita said blinking a few times.

" Well you burst in through the lobby doors holding your arm and you passed out on the floor."

" Yeah. I remember that" Nikita said scrunching up her face.

" What's your name sweetheart?" The woman asked

Nikita remained silent.

" Well my name is Rachel."

Nikita once again remained silent.

" Ok. Well. If you need anything, just ask." Rachel said as she got up to leave.

As soon as Rachel was gone, Nikita started to move. When she moved, her body hurt. She didn't care though. When she was finally propped up enough, she threw the covers off and continued to get out of the bed. It took her a while but she was finally sitting on the edge of the bed.

"_Now for the real challenge." _she thought.

When she tried to stand, she immediately fell onto her hands and knees with a thud. The force of the fall knocked the wind out of her lungs and left her gasping for air.

" _What the fuck did they drug me with?!"_

Seeing as how her first attempt to walk failed, she decided crawling to the door would be her best option. After what seemed like two hour, but was really 45 minutes, she reached the door. She used the handle to prop herself onto her feet and grabbed onto the wall to keep her balance. She refused to be back in an unknown place with strangers. The last place she woke up in with strangers was Division. The only thing on her mind was getting out of that mysterious place.

"_Nikita, what's wrong?" Michael asked when he walked into the room._

" _Nothing. I'm fine." Nikita said sitting on the bed with her back turned._

" _It doesn't seem like it." Michael said walking towards her._

" _I'm fine Michael. I swear" Nikita said wiping her eyes._

" _Please. Talk to me. I love you and I care about you." Michael said placing his hand on her shoulder._

_The contact of Michael's hand on her shoulder made Nikita flinch with fear. She let out a gasp, but it was not loud enough for Michael to hear. She immediately shot up from the bed and put one hand over her mouth and hugged herself with the other. Michael stood with a hint of confusion in his look. He had never seen her flinch from him like that._

" _Nikita please. Tell me what is bothering you." Michael said extending his arms._

" _I don't want to talk about it Michael! Please! Just..just leave me alone." Nikita said refusing to look at him._

"Oh my God Michael!" Alex yelled.

Her yell snapped him out of his daydream. He noticed he began to steer into the opposite lane. A car coming from the opposite direction blared its horn at Michael. He quickly pulled back into his lane and continued driving.

" Pull over." Alex said.

" Why? We're almost there."

" Yeah. I'd like to get there in one piece so pull over."

Not wanting to argue with her, Michael pulled over. She instructed him to get out and let her drive. Once again not wanting to start an argument, he listened to her. Once they were situated, she drove off. They reached Emily's parents house in less than 20 minutes. They got out of the car and walked up to the house. It was large, beige house with a white picket fence all around it. In the yard were all types of gardening gnomes and tools lying around. There were at least three different types of flowers and bushes outlining the gate and the house. The house had two little cement steps that led up to the white wooden door.

" _Typical rich house." Michael thought as they walked towards the house._

They walked up the steps, Michael walking behind Alex, and stood in front of the door. Alex proceeded to knock on the door. After a minute or two, a woman with long, brown hair, matching brown eyes, and tan skin opened the door. She wore a plain white t-shirt, blue jeans, and blue socks. She looked at the two strangers in front of her door wondering why they were there.

" Can I help you?" She said.

" Hello yes. We would like to speak to you and your husband for a minute. May we come in?" Michael said.

" Um..sure." She said slowly opening the door.

Michael and Alex walked in and looked around the same hall. The brunette woman led them down the hall. They presumed she was leading them to the living room. In the hall they were being led down, there were pictures of the brunette woman and whom they assumed was her husband. Right before the entrance of the living room, there was one picture of a little baby girl smiling a wide gummy smile. Upon seeing this, Alex smiled herself.

" Is this your daughter?" Alex asked pointing to the picture.

The brunette woman stopped at the entrance of the living room and turned around. She gave a sad smile and looked at the picture.

" Yes. Unfortunately she was kidnapped about 4 years ago. This is the only picture we have of her." She said touching the picture.

She then turned and lead them into the living room. They sat down on the blue couch that sat across from another blue couch. In between the two couches was a brown coffee table.

" I'll be back in a second." the brunette woman said leaving the living room.

" I'm gonna go call Birkhoff and see if he's found anything on Nikita." Michael whispered pulling his phone out.

" No you are not. You are going to stay right where you are." Alex whispered back.

" But what if he found something important?"

" It can wait."

At that moment, the brunette woman walked back in with a man, presumed to be her husband. The man had short, black hair, green eyes, and tan skin. He wore a black crewneck shirt, blue jeans, and white socks. The couple sat opposite of Michael and Alex.

" Well first," Michael started " My name is Michael and this is Alex."

" Hello. I'm Jeffery and this is my wife Casey. What's this all about?"

" Well, we believe we have information regarding your daughter." Alex stated.

" This isn't some joke is it?" Jeffery asked.

" No sir. Not at all." Michael said.

" We think we may have found your daughter." Alex said.

After a moment of silence, Casey begins to sob. Jeffery wraps his arms around her and leads her out of the room and into the kitchen. Casey's sobs can be heard slowly moving away from the living room. Alex and Michael share a look of confusion before Jeffery comes back in. When he comes back, he has an expression of anger.

" You know you got some nerve coming in our home talking about our daughter." Jeffery hissed.

" Sir I don't understand why you are angry. We think we found your missing daughter. You should be happy." Alex said.

" Like hell you don't understand. People like you have been pulling this stunt for years now. What do you get a kick out of a woman crying over her daughter or something? People like you make me sick." Jeffery spat back while folding his arms.

" Jeffery you need to calm down. We are not lying to you. Your daughter is alive and well. You should be running to pick her up. Not getting angry at us."

" Get the hell out of my house!" Jeffery yelled walking towards the two.

" Jeffery calm down. We did nothing to your daughter if that's what you think." Michael said.

" And we are not leaving here until you stop acting like an asshole and realize that your daughter is waiting for you to come get her!" Alex said

" MY DAUGHTER IS DEAD!" Jeffery yelled now standing in front of the two.

" What?" Michael said.

" You heard me. My daughter is dead." Jeffery said glaring at them.

" Jeffery..we had no idea." Alex said sincerely.

" How did you find us?" Jeffery said looking only at Alex now.

" We saw an old Amber alert for a baby girl who matched the description of a little girl we found." Alex responded.

"Are you guys cops?" Jeffery asked sitting on the couch with his hands folded on top of his knees.

" No. Something else." Alex said.

"When did your daughter die?" Michael asked.

"About three years ago." Jeffery said bowing his head.

"I'm so sorry. We didn't mean to cause you any trouble." Alex said.

"It's fine. I'm sorry I went all ballistic on you two. It's just.. ever since my daughter died, we've been getting calls and visits from strangers making us relive the moment we got the news over and over and over again. I don't know why they do it. I don't know why they chose us to pick on. They just do it."

" I'm sorry this happens to you and your wife." Alex said sitting down next to Jeffery.

" If it ever happens again, I would advise to call the police." Michael said.

" We've tried. They never do anything about it." Jeffery said looking up at Michael.

" Well keep trying. They'll come through one day. I hate to leave now but we need to get back. Once again, I'm sorry for the trouble we've caused here. Take care Jeffery." Michael said.

" It's fine. Jeffery said with is head bowed.

With that, Michael left the room and proceeded to leave the house. Alex sat in shock for a minute. She then said her goodbye, apologized, and followed after Michael out the house.

" What the hell was that?" Alex asked.

" I'm sorry but we couldn't stay there any longer." Michael said speed walking to the car.

" And why not? That was rude to leave right after the man told us his daughter was dead." Alex said throwing her arms out.

" I'm sorry that I took a rude leave but I had to. We need to get back to the safe house."

" Michael can you just stop for a moment and think about that poor couple?! We just walked in there and disturbed their peace with an assumption that we found their missing daughter when in reality, their daughter is dead! Their daughter is dead! We could've at least checked on Casey. No telling what shes going through. And did you see the look on Jeffery's face? He looked so hurt? And dammit Michale stop walking so fast! We just ruined that couple's peace and we are not the first. You heard Jeffery. This happens more than it should and the police aren't of much help either. Like Jeffe…." Alex rambled on as they approached the car.

" ALEX," Michael interrupted her " Birkhoff thinks he found Nikita." Michael said before getting into the drivers seat.


	7. Chapter 6: Emily

**A/N: Hey there fellow readers! I know it's been some months since the last time I uploaded but I've been really busy. I hope you guys like this chapter because it took me a long time to write this. Honestly I have no idea where I'm going with this story BUT I will find my path. I know the main idea but I don't really know how to get there. Just to be clear, I DID ZERO RESEARCH ON THE THINGS GOING ON IN THIS CHAPTER AND IN LATER CHAPTERS. So if I get something completely wrong..oops. I like to go by my imagination ok? So I present to you Chapter Six! Hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: I wish the show was still on. It would totally still be on if I owned it.**

Chapter Six: Emily

_Emily woke up in a startled manner. She heard noises coming from downstairs. She got out of her bed and grabbed her stuffed monkey. She opened her door just enough for her to be able to peek through. Nothing. She opened the door all the way and quietly walked down the stairs and in the direction of the noise. The noise had been coming from the kitchen. She slowly walked towards the kitchen, fear racking her tiny mind. When she entered the kitchen, she saw a silhouette of short person at the back door. She quietly gasped and clutched her stuffed monkey. The stranger stopped its movement and turned what she assumed was its head. Emily froze in her spot and didn't make a sound. She thought the person wouldn't be able to see her if she didn't move or make a sound. Wrong. The person started to move out of the shadows towards her direction. She closed her eyes and prepared herself to scream just like her mother had told her to do. Before she screamed the figure came into the light of the moon. She opened her eyes and gave a breath of relief. _

" _Jessipa." She giggled " You silly puppy"_

_The puppy barked and moved back towards the back door and began scratching at it. Emily realized the puppy wanted to go out. She went to the sink and grabbed a little step ladder her mom bought her to help wash dishes. She positioned it at the door and climbed up the steps. She unlocked the top and the bottom lock and twisted the knob. When she looked down, she saw the puppy wagging it's tail in anticipation. She climbed down the ladder and moved it out of the way of the door. She pulled the door open and watched as the puppy shot off into the backyard. She walked after the puppy to make sure she didn't get into the flower garden. As soon as she fully stepped outside, the door closed behind her. She turned around and saw a tall figure standing behind her. Before she could scream, the man grabbed her and covered her mouth and nose. She then drifted off into unconsciousness._

Alex's P.O.V.

"ALEX!" Michael interrupted " Birkhoff thinks he found Nikita."

The second I comprehended those words, I couldn't move. All I could do was stare. I couldn't believe the words that had come out of Michael's mouth. The sound of the horn honking startled me out of my thoughts. I walked to the car and got in. Before I could close the door, Michael sped off.

" Slow down Michael." I said strapping in my seat belt.

" Can't. We have to catch her before she disappears again." Michael said gripping the steering wheel with both hands.

Before I could respond, my cellphone started ringing. I checked the caller I.D. to see that it was Birkhoff.

" What's up? We're already on our way back." I said.

" Can you put me on speaker?" Birkhoff said

" Sure."

" Umm...you guys….We have problem.." Birkhoff said.

" What is it?" Michael asked.

" Emily is gone."

Nikita was halfway down the long corridor when someone spotted her. By then, she had started to regain strength in her legs. She assumed it was because of all the moving she had done. She started to walk as fast as her body allowed her. When she turned around she saw a man wearing black pants too big for his waist, a green shirt, and black working boots. By the way he was dressed, Nikita thought he worked at the shelter.

" Hey! Where are you going?" yelled the man while walking towards Nikita.

At that moment, Nikita got a sharp pain in her stomach. She fell over in pain and clutched her stomach. The man ran towards her to catch her before she fell. Right as the man reached her, Nikita felt as though her abdomen was being ripped in half. She cried out in pain as the man picked her up and took her back to the room she had left and called for help. He gently placed Nikita on the bed. Nikita curled into fetal position and clutched her stomach with her left hand. She didn't want to ruin the stitches in her right arm. Lisa, Rachel, and another nurse ran in 1 minute later.

" What's wrong? What happened to her?" Lisa asked.

" Who are you?" Rachel asked looking at the strange man.

" I found her in the hallway. I don't know what happened. One minute she was walking and the next thing I know she was doubling over in pain."

" OK thank you sir. You can leave now." Rachel said pushing him towards the door.

" Honey where does it hurt?" Lisa asked

Nikita didn't say anything. She continued to hold onto her stomach. Lisa took that as a sign saying where the pain instructed the other nurse to go and get the ultrasound machine. She then began giving more instructions to Rachel. After the nurse left, Nikita felt a wet substance coming from between her thighs. She removed her hand from her stomach and wiped her the outer fabric of her pants. When she looked at her hand, her fingers were covered in a red substance. Blood. She cried out as the pain worsened. Lisa turned toward Nikita and saw that her fingers were covered in blood, along with her pants. Lisa moved towards Nikita and told Rachel to get the doctor. That was the last thing Nikita heard.

As soon as those words came out of Birkhoff's mouth, Michael abruptly stopped the car. Alex, who had just put on her seatbelt, jerked forward and almost hit her head on the dashboard. When she looked at Michael, she saw he was staring straight ahead.

" Michael are you alright?" Alex asked.

" How the hell did you lose the kid?" Michael asked.

" I-I-I don't know. One moment she was here and the next..she wasn't." Birkhoff stuttered.

" Ok. We're on our way back. Search the house completely. Keep your eyes peeled." Michael said.

" Maybe she's just playing Hide and Seek" Alex suggested.

" We better hope she is." Michael said as he started driving again.

It took them about 10 minutes to get to the house. Michael walked in first. Alex followed not too far behind him. When they walked in, the house looked as if a tornado ran through.

"BIrkhoff?" Alex yelled.

"What the hell happened here?" Michael asked.

" I don't know but from the looks of it, we've been ambushed." Alex said walking towards the stairs.

Alex continued to call for Birkhoff as she ascended the stairs. Michael walked around the rest of the living room. He thought it would be best to see if anything, besides Emily, was taken. As he made his way towards the kitchen, he saw Birkhoff enter through the back door.

" Hey Alex, I found him." Michael yelled.

" Oh man I looked everywhere. I can't find her." Birkhoff panicked.

" It's ok. We'll find her." Michael reassured him.

" Niki is going to kill me when she finds out." Birkhoff said throwing his hands in the air.

"Nikita. Where is she Birkhoff?" Michael asked grabbing Birkhoff by the arms.

"You're really worried about NIkita right now Michael? What about Emily?" Alex asked.

" Nikita doesn't stay in one spot for long. We have to find her now. Besides if anyone can track people as good as Birkhoff, it's Nikita." Michael said following Birkhoff to his computers.

Birkhoff typed swiftly on his keyboard and pulled up an unknown file. Alex and Michael stood next to him as he worked his computer magic. He pulled up a video he had taken from a security camera.

" This is from the security camera from that store on the corner of Banks and Augustin. You know where you can get the little yellow peppers. The kind Niki puts in that her delicious vegan salad with the.." Birkhoff ranted.

" Just show us the video." Michael interrupted.

" Alright alright. Settle down." Birkhoff said as he started the video.

" Look right there." Alex pointed.

The video showed Nikita stumbling from around the corner holding her arm. If looked at closely, droplets of blood can be seen coming from between her fingers. She looked pale and extremely tired, as if she were about to faint. She stumbled a little ways down the street and disappeared into a building.

" It looks as if she went inside that building. I looked up the coordinates and got the address to a shelter. You guys should go check it out." Birkhoff said handing them the paper with the address on it.

" What about Emily?" Alex asked.

" That's a good question." said an unfamiliar voice.

The three quickly turned around to face stranger. Before any of them could say anything, there was an ear piercing noise. They covered their ears and fell to their knees. That was the last thing they remembered.


End file.
